Along for the Ride
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Ukraine moves to Florida and drags Russia with her. Ukraine misses the flight and Russia arrives alone. What happens when Russia gets a visit from his new neighbors? Bad, bad things. RussiaXCanadaXChina


"But Ukraaaaaaine! I don't wanna go with youuuuu!" Russia whined as he was dragged to the truck. Ukraine was moving, and since they lived together, bringing Russia along for the ride.

"But I don't want to go all the way to Florida alone. Besides, don't you want to support your big sister?"

"Not if it involves moving to America!" Ukraine sighed.

"Get over it. I swear, make up your mind. Is he your friend or not?"

"He is NOT!"

"Aww, you know you love him."

"I don't LOVE him, I HATE him!" Ukraine laughed.

"At your age, it's the same thing."

"Grr…Why do I have to come with you anyway? I thought strippers were tough."

"I'm NOT a stripper!"

"Of course you're not. You just take all your clothes off and stand near a pole because it's a hobby."

"That's my JOB, Russia. Try getting one." And it was. Ukraine was a professional Playboy model, and one of the most popular at that. They were only moving to be closer to the main office, which was located in Miami, Flordia.

"Whatever you say, magazine porn star." Ukraine's face scrunched up in anger. She grabbed Russia by the ear.

"I think it's time for you to shut the hell up and get in the damn truck." She started pulling him towards the passenger's seat of the truck. Russia tried to fight, but Ukraine was practically as strong as the Hulk when she was mad. And judging by her red face, she was pretty angry.

"No, no, no! I don't wanna move to America's penis! Nooooo!" It was too late. Ukraine shoved Russia into the passenger's seat, sat in the driver's seat, turned the moving truck on and drove away.

An hour later they were at the airport, waiting in line to board their flight. Ukraine had forgotten to use the bathroom.

"Russia…Do you see a bathroom?"

"Oh you must be kidding me…Can't you wait till we're on the plane?"

"Sure, I'm just bouncing up and down and crossing my legs for my health."

"Well stop, because you look stupid." Ukraine glared at the tall person.

"I think I saw a bathroom near terminal B. Board the plane without me. I'll be on in a few minutes."

"Got it." And with that, Ukraine slipped under the red rope and waddled off to avoid bladder failure. A few seconds later, Russia heard the intercom saying their flight was boarding. The line moved quickly as everyone filed onto the plane. Russia found their seats quickly, but finding Ukraine was a different story. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number to no avail. He tried again a minute or so later. Ukraine picked up right away.

"Ukraine, where are you?"

"Running…to the…plane…" The captain's voice came over the intercom.

_Attention passengers, find your seats and strap yourself in. The plane will be taking off momentarily._

"Whaaaat? Ukraine, hurry up!" Russia hung up the phone and ran to the cockpit. The pilot looked at the man in shock.

"Hey, you're not supposed to-"

"Can you stall the plane?"

"Let me think. No."

"Why not? My sister isn't here yet!"

"That's not my problem, now sit down. The plane takes off in ten seconds." Russia sighed and walked back to his seat. Ukraine still wasn't there. He buckled himself in and felt the plane begin its flight. He looked out the window of the plane. He stared down at the air port as he rolled past it and noticed a blonde, big boobed woman staring back at him. Ukraine. He sighed and shut off his phone to avoid the earful he was bound to get. And away the plane flew to Russia's new home.

The plane ride was only five hours long, but it felt much longer to Russia, who always got horrible airsickness. He had already filled 4 extra large barf bags and ran to the bathroom 3 times. He felt like crap, but managed to stumble off the plane in one piece. He sat down and tried to get calm. It didn't even have time to work because America had walked up. He was holding a hamburger.

"Russia! What're you doing here? Where's your smokin' stripper sister? Man, I wanted to-" Russia shot America a 'shut your mouth' look. A bead of nervous sweat rolled down America's forehead. "I wanted to…uh…show her around! Yeah! So where is she?"

"She missed the plane. You know how women are when they're PMSing. Always using the bathroom."

"Ugh. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I swear, no one PMS's more than Canada."

"But Canada's a guy."

"Exactly. Well, since Ukraine isn't here, I guess you're in charge of the house. Follow me." America walked away…

"okay." …and Russia ran after him. They walked out of the airport and into a limo. Russia couldn't say America didn't have class at least. And off they drove.

Thirty minutes later, Russia and America arrived at his new home. Russia stepped out of the limo and felt his jaw drop. This place wasn't a house. It was a MANSION. America walked out of the limo and pulled the keys out of his pockets. He jingled them to get Russia's attention.

"I need to get back home. The place is all yours. Just try not to wreck it."

"Why're you giving Ukraine a house this big? You wanna get in her pants or something?"

"Russia, every straight man wants to get into Ukraine's pants. Especially the ones who've already been there because I'm guessing she's experienced."

"She's a virgin, jackass."

"And how would you know?"

"Because she would've told me if she wasn't. She can't keep secrets for shit."

"…Fair enough." America got back into the limo and sped away, leaving Russia to gawk. He walked towards the front door and noticed a map of the house on the wall. How convenient. He walked to it and looked it over. By the looks of it, the house was 4 floors. The first floor was divided into a living room and a kitchen. Only two rooms in a floor this big? Wow. The second floor had no lines through it and said ARCADE across it. An arcade? Damn. The third floor was again only one room and said TV AND GAME ROOM. TV? Shit, must be big. The fourth floor was divided in half and said BEDROOM A AND B. Two bedrooms. Only two bedrooms in a house this huge. Russia was impressed. He walked inside, only to turn around again at the sound of a doorbell. He reopened the door and found China standing there. He was holding a brown paper bag.

"China? Why're you here?"

"I'm on vacation, aru. America told me you and Ukraine were moving here, so I figured I'd come visit." China came inside. Canada was behind him.

"Hi, Russia."

"You're here too, Canada? Why?"

"I tagged along with China." Canada walked inside. Russia was dumbfounded.

"…Come in?" Russia walked into the kitchen, where China had put down the bag. "What's in there anyway?" China smiled devilishly as he reached into the bag, first pulling out a big bottle of sake, followed by a bigger bottle of vodka, and finally a 6-pack of beer. "…Good man." And together the trio drank.

Two hours was all it took to get the men cross-eyed drunk. Russia sighed

"Y'know, I'm getting kinda bored…" China nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Canada stood up.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Russia and China perked up.

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see." Canada walked out the door, returning a few minutes later with a bag in hand. The other two men stared at it.

"What's that?"

"A bag!" Russia glared at Canada.

"No shit? I hadn't noticed. What's in the bag?" Canada turned the bag over and shook it. The contents spilled out. The bag had been filled with a variety of different dildos and vibes. China smiled as he looked over the pile, pleasantly surprised by the toys. He picked up a small vibe with a long cord and motioned for Canada to join him. He did, and the make out fest began. As they were swapping spit, Russia tapped their legs as a sign to spread them. They did, and Russia crawled underneath. He pulled down their zippers and freed their hardening cocks. He pulled them both to their knees and slowly sucked on both. He sucked faster and faster, keeping in time with his racing heart. Canada groaned against China's mouth from the treatment, giving China clear entrance into the moist cavern. Minutes later, both men spilled their seed into the tall man's mouth. Since he was sucking on both, he couldn't catch everything. The liquid splattered out as Russia withdrew from the lengths, leaving them coated in white. He swallowed what was left in his mouth, letting their flavors mix as they slid down his throat. The shorter men were breathing heavy, but Russia wasn't done with them yet. He took the vibe China was holding and flipped Canada onto his hands and knees. Russia licked two fingers and circled the puckered opening before pressing them in.

"mmf…" Canada stifled moan as his region was invaded. Russia poked and prodded as he looked for the bundle of nerves. While he was doing that, China looked through the pile and picked up a 12 inch vibe dildo. Russia licked the smaller vibe and pushed it through Canada's hole, being sure to hit his sweet spot again. "GYAAH!" Canada was overcome with pleasure. China snuck up on Russia and shoved the dildo in roughly, Making Russia wince and crumple to his knees. China smiled and stood behind Canada. Russia stood up and behind China. Russia was impatient. He thrust into China, making China jerk into Canada. Canada and China grit their teeth. Then Russia remembered that Canada still had the vibe in his ass. He picked up the remote and turned the vibe on. Instead of letting Canada get used to it, he turned it up all the way right off the bat. Canada fisted his hands tight and bit his tongue to avoid the noises he wanted to make. China did the same with the vibe dildo in Russia. The vibrations filled all three of them, driving them to the brink of cumming.

"Urrrrgh…" Russia moaned and threw his head back. He moved his hand down to Canada's neglected cock and started squeezing it tightly.

"Russia…F-faster…harder…" China mumbled. Russia was happy to. He pulled his cock out of China and grabbed it, putting 2 fingers over the tip. Slowly he glided back into China, fingers and all, stretching the hole farther.

"Nyaa, aruuu…" Russia thrusted in as hard and fast as he could, making China do the same to Canada. He picked up the pace with Canada's cock, and started playing with China's balls. Canada was the first to cum. His chest, the floor, and Russia's hand was covered in white. Russia smiled.

"Naughty boy. You're all dirty… Lick it off."

"Y-yes…" Canada started scooping the cum off his chest with his fingers and sucking them clean. China was next. The white goo squirted out with every new thrust. China sighed as he released, then stopped thrusting. Russia was last to spill. With one last strong, deep thrust, the liquid shot out of Russia's member and into China. Russia pulled out of China, and China out of Canada. China pulled out the still moving vibe from Canada, licking it clean of cum and tossing in into the sink. Canada pulled the vibe dildo out of Russia, leaving him feel empty. That's when he noticed that Canada still had cum on him.

"Canada, bend down." Canada did, and Russia kneeled down behind him. He licked the cum that was still oozing from Canada's ass. Twisting his tongue gently inside to get as much as possible. Canada stood up and did the same to China. The toys were cleaned and put back in the bag, giving Russia time to think. "Hey, Canada, where'd you get those toys?"

"Yeah, aru. I wanted to know that too. You always seem so…not perverted, aru. So why own these?" Canada smiled shyly.

"They aren't mine, they're America's." China and Russia's eyes went wide.

"Those were your brothers'?" The men said at the same time.

"Yup." The other men's jaws dropped.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Both men ran to the shower, leaving a very confused Canada in the living room.

"…Maybe I should've mentioned that before we started…" Canada shrugged and turned on the TV.


End file.
